


Стихи т*Лариен - оригинальные

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Подборка стихов разных лет по барраярскому фэндому, автор т*Лариен





	1. Зрячая верность

Много дней приговор докторов держит сердце в тисках.  
Я бы отдал весь мир, только знать бы, что вы ещё живы,   
Государь мой усталый с седым серебром на висках,  
Господин мой жестокий, насмешливый, наглый и лживый.

"Государь мой, очнитесь..." позвольте немому сказать.  
Если б знать, что он будет здоров, ну не всё же так скверно.  
Как я мог не поверить, растратить зазря, разменять -   
Не слепую любовь подарить - только зрячую верность?

Господин мой бесценный, лет сорок назад, на беду -   
Этот случай, тогда в кабаке, неожиданный, странный...  
Как я мог пропустить? До сих пор, в персональном аду -   
Господин мой, со смехом в глазах зажимающий рану,

Господин мой беспутный... "Вы знаете, я был неправ."  
Всё решилось тогда. Я был ваш. Больше некуда деться.  
Вам остался на память лишь тоненький шрам вдоль ребра,  
У меня же в тот вечер прибавилось шрамов на сердце.

Шаг вперёд по оси - воздух вспорот древками знамён.  
Ни одно не поднимется выше форбаррского стяга.   
Позабудьте тирана как страшную сказку, как сон -   
Государь мой великий, Эзар, принимает присягу.

Шаг вперёд - все приказы, что стопкой лежат на столе...  
Шаг вперёд, шаг вперёд - снова, снова другая картина.   
Господин мой смеется, вздыхает... на троне, в седле...  
Обнимает мальчишку - тогда ещё милого сына...

"Мне казалось, что силы на глупости будут всегда,  
А пока что нет времени. Нет. Надо жить без изъяна."   
Как вы это терпели? Ведь сами не знали стыда,  
Господин мой беспутный, лукавый, весёлый и рьяный...

Господин мой, я верил: я прав, а любовь неправа,  
Только верность поможет спасти вас и выиграть битву...  
"Господин мой возлюбленный!.." Поздно. Любые слова  
Перечёркнуты ровной чертою сердечного ритма.


	2. "Что за веселый народ монархи..."

Что за веселый народ монархи,  
Любят СБ добавлять забот.  
Или безумен, как заяц в марте,   
Или блудлив, как такой же кот.

Чертов придурок, военный летчик...  
То ль от машины отнять ключи,   
То ли послать, где гулял полночи...  
Этот пойдёт! А потом - ищи.

Губы белеют, в груди пружина...   
Страшная глупость, тотальный бред.  
Он идиот, если влез в машину.   
Я идиот, прозевал момент.

Ну а потом он ещё захочет  
Спрыгнуть с балкона, сходить в кабак...  
Чертов придурок, военный летчик...  
Наш император. И я дурак. 

После придёт с виноватым видом,   
Силясь улыбку стереть из глаз...  
Я промолчу. Подавлю обиду.   
Я понимаю: в последний раз.

Я представляю, что будет дальше:  
Графы, держава, супруга, сын...  
Только, прошу, упрости задачу -  
Мой государь, не летай один.


	3. Госпожа министерша

\- Госпожа министерша, я вынужден вам рассказать...  
Я и сам не хотел, но, похоже, за это в ответе.   
Вы достойная дама, хозяйка, супруга и мать...  
Отойдём, в самом деле, пока не услышали дети. 

Лепестки опадают на пол, завиток у виска,   
Пальцы мучают веер, словно к известью готовясь...  
\- Госпожа министерша, у времени страшный оскал.   
В пору смуты, увы, у иных отнимается совесть.

У иных просыпается парочка ложных надежд...  
Ну а здравого смысла кому-то увы, недостало...  
Госпожа министерша, сегодня подавлен мятеж,   
Невозможно без жертв, и, конечно, горели кварталы.

В основном подавление бунта - холодный расчёт,   
Но порою противно, а после - и вовсе отвратно...  
... Как зовут тебя? Кнопка? Беги, поиграй-ка ещё.  
Это младшая дочь? Сыновей, значит, нету? Понятно.

Но в одном мне поверьте - ценнее всех прочих удач   
Для мятежника - шанс не подвергнуться радостям плена...  
Госпожа министерша, я нынче невольный палач,   
Черный вестник победы с ногами в крови по колено. 

Госпожа министерша, вы нынче вдова, не жена.  
Госпожа министерша, Комарра ему прощена...


	4. Треугольник

Эйрел Форкосиган.

Мальчишник, предпоследняя степень опьянения, когда уже даже о политике говорить не можешь - только сидеть и осоловело пялиться на собеседника. Последняя, соответственно, когда доблестный фор-лорд засыпает лицом в салате. Друг в последнее время печален, за него тревожно, но спросишь - отшутится... а ещё мнится, будто вот-вот поймёшь сам, но увы!  
 **Жених. Мальчишник. Смятение.**

Да, она хороша, а помнишь -  
Летний воздух пьяней вина...  
Мы с тобою делили полночь,   
На двоих мы делили полночь,   
За мгновения шла война.

А теперь ухожу в неволю -   
Да, непросто сжигать мосты.  
Да, она хороша - до боли.   
Ну а ты... Что же ты? А ты...

Ты играешь с судьбой, как дышишь,  
Ты не веруешь в слово чести,  
Только если захочешь - с крыши -  
Позвони. Может, прыгнем вместе. 

Мне не то чтобы жаль свободы -  
Не к свободе привык солдат -   
Только словно теряю что-то,   
Очень важное в жизни "что-то",   
Что уже не вернуть назад...

...Стан невесты змеиный, гибкий,   
Бедра дрогнут, тепло тая,  
И бесстыдно-нежна улыбка...   
Ну а я... ну а что же я? 

Раз уж выбрана мне дорога,   
Вольно ж памяти душу резать!   
...Я тебе расскажу так много,   
Если вспомню всё это трезвым... 

 

Джес Форратьер.

Последние минуты до торжественного события: свадьбы лучшего друга. Последний лихорадочный взгляд в зеркало на себя, любимого. (Любимого. Звучит как насмешка, ей-богу.) Последние лихорадочные попытки взять судьбу в свои руки. И - найденный в последнюю секунду ответ. Каждый сам кузнец своего счастья?  
 **Шафер. День свадьбы. Преображение.**

Кольца - здесь. Одежды строги.   
Зубы - сжать. Глаза сухи.  
На фамильные заскоки   
Милый спишет мне грехи?

Быть отныне третьим лишним,   
Вечно бить дождём в окно...  
Верность женщин - миф и фикшен,  
Но тебе-то всё равно!

Для тебя она желанна.   
Дама, фея очага...  
Мне - ненужные романы   
И свинцовая тоска.

Бесполезно ждать удачи,   
Верным быть - твоя стезя.   
И нельзя переиначить,   
И отнять тебя нельзя...

Если... рай не не сделать адом.  
Затянуть твою петлю...  
А меня любить не надо.   
Это я тебя люблю.

Сестра Джеса - жена Эйрела.

... на кровати рядом храпит законный супруг. Ему скоро уезжать, ну вот и хорошо, вот и ладно. Молодая жена поднимается, смывает кровь с бёдер, накидывает халат, сверху - яркую шаль, и выходит на балкон. Ярко светят звёзды. Она попробует утешиться, но никто не поймёт - в каком горе. Она будет мстить, но никто не узнает - за что. Она тоже сделает ему больно!  
 **Невеста. Брачная ночь. Безнадежность.**

Под твою, муженёк, ответственность,   
Взял ты в дом меня, подколодную.  
Потеряв по закону девственность,  
Я считаю себя свободною. 

Отведу тебе очи серые,   
Провожу до причала к вечеру -  
И начнётся тогда веселие...  
Ночь за ночью, коль делать нечего.

Потекут тогда клятвы ложные,   
Комплиментики да любезности...  
А с любимым мне быть не сложится,   
Значит, чьей же бояться ревности?

Нашу честь погублю я смолоду -  
Хмель, кураж, да любовь нетрезвая,  
А с утра меня, развесёлую,   
Старый свёкор побить побрезгует...

А потом всё с утра и заново...  
Чем же участь моя заслужена?  
Чем прельстил моего желанного  
Мой немилый и хмурый суженый?


	5. Безупречный блондин

История, случившаяся с лейтенантом Джоулом, секретарем регента Форкосигана.

Сводки из Штаба удобно читать в постели.  
(Точно в своей, а чего вы ещё хотели?)  
Не трудоголик, жаль. Не совсем железный -  
Просто надеешься всё-таки стать полезным.  
Каждое утро - доклады и чашка кофе...  
Да. Тяжело быть с Ним безупречным профи.

Партия в шахматы с Майлзом на пораженье.  
Ум очень цепкий, но слишком сложны решенья.  
Он не спускает флаги, ломая кости -  
Сколько отваги и, боже мой, сколько злости!  
Он будет наглым, бесстрашным, шальным, упорным,  
Но кое в чём он, увы, не отец. Бесспорно.

Леди умна, тверда и нечасто плачет.  
Каждый, кто с мужем, для леди уже "наш мальчик",  
Ну а Его она любит совсем без меры.  
(Хочешь найти любовь, но утратить веру?)  
Чтобы уйти, не обидев, не хватит такта.  
Ты лейтенант, а она капитан. Вот так-то.

На небосклоне ночь, проступают звёзды.  
Регент, зевнув, сказал: "Оставайся, поздно.  
Спален полно..." Что за вздор? Замирает сердце.  
Волосы лорда посыпаны солью с перцем,  
Он не умеет пить, но умеет драться -  
Важно ли, право, то, что ему не двадцать?

В полном смятении, ты не закроешь двери.  
"Но... Форратьер... но... миледи... Чему же верить?"  
Кажется, кровь бурлит, закипая в венах...  
Нет. Ты совсем устал, ты уснёшь мгновенно.  
Утром проснёшься... и фыркнешь, поняв некстати:  
...всё же - в каком-то смысле - в чужой кровати...


	6. Камень сердца

Опять призывает к зверствам  
Империя - мать и стерва.  
Покоится камень сердца  
В оправе железных нервов.

СБ - это служба, служба,   
Жестокость и ложь во благо...  
Сокрыта от глаз досужих   
Невидимая отвага.

И служба моя - судьбою  
Зачёркнута в одночасье.  
Лишь мой повелитель понял,   
Как сердце рвалось на части.

И смерть подошла - финалом,   
Расписанным по минутам...  
А Служба? А Служба знала  
И не допускала смуты.

Он выдержал чёртов тайминг,   
Покуда хватало силы -   
И душу мою, как тайну  
С собою унёс в могилу.

Зачеркнуты все победы.   
Бессмысленно всё искусство.   
Лишь мой повелитель ведал,   
Что камню доступны чувства, 

Что камню так нужно верить,   
Что камню хоть что-то нужно...  
СБ - это страх потери?  
Теперь это просто служба. 

Я буду до гроба верным,   
Но негде теперь согреться...  
В оправе железных нервов  
Покоится камень сердца.


	7. "Серое небо с проседью..."

Серое небо с проседью,  
Мир заметают снега-метели...  
Бедный мой граф Форкосиган,  
Вы получили чего хотели?

Мысли бегут стремительно,  
Словно на корде спешат по кругу:  
Выбрали повелителя,  
Вслед за женой потеряли друга...

Нет же, гордись победами,  
Прочее - просто девичьи бредни.  
Всё решено как следует -  
Друг не единственный, сын последний.

Серое небо с проседью,  
Мир заметают снега-метели...  
Бедный мой граф Форкосиган,  
Вы получили чего хотели?


	8. Эзаровское холостяцкое

вчера нашел вторую половинку, всю ночь мерил, не моя  
(с) башорг

*  
В четверг нашёл вторую половину.  
Все выходные мерил. Не моя.  
Брат лётчик, да зачем тебе семья?  
Чтоб, пару рюмок в баре опрокинув,  
Плестись домой с повинной головой?  
И в горе делать радостную мину,  
Чтоб леди не спросила "что с тобой?"

Взываю о пощаде к небесам.  
Пошли вы в баню. Впрочем, в баню - сам!

Да, я любил. И что с того, жениться?  
Зачем в мои - так... тридцать... сорок два?  
Но всё равно - пожить успел едва,  
Я ж воевал, а не играл в "Зарницу",  
Я ж двадцать лет на боевом посту.  
Женюсь. Давно пора остепениться.  
Но прежде я вот эту, ту, и ту...

Кто там у нас? Агнетта, Клара, Маша?  
Спокойно, щаз всё стадо будет наше.

Но в поздний час огни аэродрома  
Рисуют контур взлётной полосы,  
Мгновенья превращаются в часы,  
А удаль и задор - в тоску по дому,  
Тому, где кто-то ждёт по вечерам.  
Увы - мне эта радость незнакома,  
И кажется порой, что всё отдам

(Или хотя бы малость отодвину)...  
Четверг. Ищу вторую половину.


	9. Последний доклад капитана Негри

Верю - не верю... Наверное, всё-таки сон.  
Впрочем, кто знает, что там, за последнею дверью?  
Ваше Величество, принц... император спасён,  
Лично доставлен до места и регенту вверен.

Да, в обороне Империи новая брешь,  
Вряд ли такую вину можно смыть даже кровью.  
Ваше Величество, я проворонил мятеж,  
И, искупив пред живыми, пред вами - виновен.

Ваше Величество, мне оправдания нет.  
Должен был знать и успеть, как бы тошно ни было...  
Но - вы и сами нарушили древний запрет,  
Вы приказали мне то, что я сделать не в силах.

Мой государь, я не смог пережить ваш закат.  
Я понимаю, насколько и в чём виноват.


	10. На перекрёстке миров

В этот день президент поручает всё заму,  
Отдаёт чемоданчик почти что без спора -  
Старый Лир выдаёт свою младшую замуж,  
Пусть жених не король, но хотя бы из форов…

Будет бал, старый Петер поставит две бочки  
С зажигательной смесью, сиречь медовухой,  
Сто бутылок вина, и гуляем три ночи!  
Фейерверки как суть барраярского духа…

Форратьер снова шафер и снова весь в белом –  
Пятна крови всю ночь отмывали фанаты.  
Он с утра захандрил, откосивши от дела,  
И рассказывал Донне, как было когда-то;

Он рыдал – быть любовником принца хреново,  
Повторял, что видал он такую карьеру,  
А потом нализался чего-то спиртного  
И на свадьбу певцом пригласил Люцифера…

Бледный князь был на редкость и мил и галантен,  
Принца Зерга к себе зазывал сисадмином,  
Молодой подарил отставного сержанта,  
Говоря: «Не сгодится – подарите сыну…»

Люцифера назначили в ад (в техподдержку)  
За ошибку в системе на фазе проекта,  
Он сказал, будто так-то его хрен удержат –  
Жаль людей. Не сгонять же в Эдем, в это гетто!

А на улице пахло весной и метелью,  
И подснежники лезли сквозь камни до солнца,  
А наутро под ноги дорогу постелют -  
Не грусти, мой любимый, супруга вернётся,

Ведь всегда возвращалась, в любую эпоху,  
За спиной оставляя пространство и время,  
Становилась твоей до последнего вздоха –  
Как в легенде, как в сказке, в романе, в поэме…

Улыбается Лир, вьюга воет и злится,  
А любовь меж мирами стирает границы…


End file.
